The Doings of Fate
by Hearts And Stuff
Summary: Nejiten “You and your fate crap. Don’t you dare use it in this argument.”
1. Your Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

He thought that fate was everything. That everything was preordained. That all was already decided. His past, present, and future life set.

How she _hated_ this view of his.

"We were not meant to be together," he stated, emotionless face staring back at her. She violently shook her head, the ties in her hair threatening to fall off.

"You and your _fate_ crap. _Don't you dare use it in this argument_."

Millions of times already have they talked about their relationship and how it would surprise the whole village if they were ever found out.

Suddenly, he decided to end it all.

"I'm to be leader soon. The clan won't let you and I together," his eyes indicated that he was serious, but she knew…

She knew she could change his mind.

"Don't you _think_ that maybe we could prove to them that the clan secret would _still_ be a secret even if you married someone _outside_ the clan?" she whispered harshly, loud enough for him to hear," Maybe…maybe there's still a chance-"

"It won't _work_, Tenten! _Everything_ has already been decided for us since we were born. Taking _chances_ would not _work_."

She struggled to keep the tears in her eyes, "Then _why_ do you think we were put in the same team? _Why_ would your _fate _let us fall in love?!"

He couldn't meet up to her questioning gaze.

"_Neji_! _Look at me!_" She cried, close to hysterics.

Half of his face had already been darkened by his bangs.

"_Why are you bowing your head?!"_

The reason wasn't because of fate at all.

"_Hyuuga Neji! Answer me!"  
_

He took a kunai from his bag pocket.

"_Wh-? What are you doing?!"_

It was being part of the clan.

"_Stop. Stop! STOP!"_

It was the burden on his shoulders.

"_NEJI! STOP THIS!"_

It was because if he married Tenten, she would suffer from prejudice and judgment. Inside, she would slowly die.

"_DROP THE KUNAI! NOW!"_

If he didn't marry Tenten, he would have to suffer not having her by his side and see her move on.

With someone else.

"_**NO!"**_

He thought that by doing this, she would finally be free.

"_**STOP!"**_

In his thoughts, this was the only way to let her live. This was the only way to have her suffer the least.

In honor of the Hyuuga leader, the entire village of Konoha dressed entirely in black the next day.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Ya like it? Or maybe it was a bit too much.

Some of you may be confused. My apologies. I have trouble explaining clearly.

Just state your confusions in your reviews. :)

This will be a twoshot.

(Sushi)


	2. My Fate

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"It's all for you, Tenten-san," Hinata quietly whispered, wiping tears from her eyes as she tried to explain why her cousin killed himself," He wanted you to be happy." 

Tenten didn't reply.

"If you lived with him," she sniffed," you wouldn't be happy. If you didn't marry, neither of you would be content with your lives."

"Oh, sure. So killing himself proved to be the _only_ situation?" Tenten spat, looking at Hinata right in her eyes.

Hinata covered her face and fell on her knees. Out of nowhere, her husband appeared and silently said to Tenten," I would have done the same thing to Hinata if I knew she would still be happy in the end. Believe it."

Comforting her, he led Hinata out of the room, slowly sliding the door closed behind him.

Tenten felt the tears gather in her eyes once again," But Naruto," she choked, knowing he was on the other side of the door," it's better to be together with your loved one than to be apart.

"And Neji," she continued, looking out to the sky, sobbing," In the end, I'm not happy at all."

* * *

The next week, Tenten was found on her bed. 

It was Sakura and Ino who wanted to see how she was doing, since Hinata and Hanabi kept on saying that Tenten hadn't eaten anything since Neji died.

When Sakura laid her hand on Tenten's forehead, she noticed…

That she wasn't breathing.

* * *

The chances of the next fic being a humor one is high. Awfully high. 

I can't believe I just killed my favorite couple in Naruto! GAH!

Till next time, then.

(Sushi)


End file.
